


Ego Te Provoco

by eyelikeamagpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious and probably unnecessary use of Latin, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor allusions to a very fucked up relationship, Other, PWP, Sort of bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyelikeamagpie/pseuds/eyelikeamagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer have been fucking ever since the apocalypse didn't happen.</p><p>Gabriel has been watching them for a similar length of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ego Te Provoco

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as fluff to help cure my writer's block for SG (I find BlackIce to have a similar dynamic to Samifer). Unfortunately, I lost control and wrote a threesome instead.  
> I'm not sure how that happened, but here. Have porn.  
> Enjoy~

It happens... well. He isn't entirely sure how it happens, although he's pretty clear on the when.

*

Lucifer is at his back. They're sat in one of the usual dank motel rooms - though Sam's noticed it growing steadily less dank since they arrived, and he's fairly sure that it'll be a four star suite in a few hours. Sam's laptop is over his thighs, level with Lucifer's knees, which the hunter is currently situated between.

The reason that he's situated between the knees of the Devil without running and screaming is simple: they've been fucking for upwards of three months, now.

Granted, it's not what might be termed a healthy relationship. They fight like cat and dog - or more accurately, cat and hellhound, because the power imbalance is pretty hard to miss - and whenever they do, there's a pretty good chance that weapons of some kind will be involved.

Fortunately, Lucifer's just too attached to Sam to leave him injured for long - and he only died that one time, and Lucifer brought him straight back, so really, it doesn't count.

The bad times are _bad_ , it's true, but the good times... are surprisingly awesome, actually.

Today is one of the good times. Sam's doing research on something which could be a Roc, and Lucifer's mouthing contentedly at his neck, doing his best to keep the hunter distracted.

It's kinda working.

He has to keep looking up from the laptop to bat the archangel playfully away; and in doing so, notices the other archangel across the room, staring.

Gabriel's been with them ever since the apocalypse didn't happen. He's never actually explained why, and it's just another one of those things that they've learned to accept; like how Dean _always_ gets the shower first after hunts, or how Lucifer tends to tweak their motel room bit by bit from the moment they arrive. They don't discuss it, because they don't need to.

Gabriel averts his gaze as soon as he realises he's been caught, which is... well, a little surprising. Not that he's looking in the first place; the guy makes a point of being deliberately inappropriate and using every innuendo known to man - and a few that aren't - so the fact that he doesn't want to be caught watching the show is a little odd.

Unless, of course, he's worried about his brother's fierce possessiveness. Because, yeah, okay, that's something to be wary of. Especially after he almost killed the cashier at Walmart for flirting with Sam.

But Gabriel flirts with Sam all the time. He flirts with _everyone_.

But mainly Sam.

Huh.

But that's just because he's the easiest target, right? Castiel probably doesn't even know what flirting is, Dean would have an aneurysm if Gabriel even tried with him, and Lucifer is... Lucifer. So surely-

That train of thought is effectively cut off when Lucifer digs his teeth into a point at Sam's neck that never fails to turn him into a groaning puddle on the floor.

True to form, he lets out a moan and sags against the Devil, eyes rolling back in his head.

“No fair.” He tries to say, but the husky groan of his voice is doing absolutely nothing to help the situation.

For once, though, Lucifer isn't looking at him. His eyes are fixed on Gabriel, and glinting in what might be a challenge. Or, possibly a death threat. The two are remarkably alike, when it comes to the Devil.

Sam's too busy overcoming his new state of puddle-ness to notice the archangelic stare off going down over his head, and eventually manages to push himself into something approximating a sitting position.

“ _Ego te provoco_ , brother.” Lucifer purrs, and that's Sam's first indication that something's going on.

“I can understand Latin, you know.” He pipes up.

Lucifer smirks.

“Then what did I just say?” He asks, raising a brow and leaning in to catch Sam's earlobe in his teeth, sending a shiver down his spine.

“I dare you.” Sam replies, eyes slipping shut of their own accord.

But Lucifer's a stubborn bastard, and his smirk simply widens as he releases the human's ear in order to retort.

“Well, closer to ‘I provoke you’, actually...” He remarks smugly, and Sam can't help but turn to bite at his jawline in reproach.

Their audience makes a noise that could either be a growl or a moan, Sam isn't sure.  
So, he turns to look.

Gabriel is watching intently, now. The human can't tell why, but he certainly doesn't seem to have any qualms about watching anymore.

And that's... that's kinda hot.

Okay, so he's discovered a whole load of kinks that he hadn't known he'd had since beginning his relationship with Lucifer, but he'd never expected voyeurism to be on the list.

But it's pretty hard to deny now, his eyes locked with Gabriel's while Lucifer kisses down his neck.  
“What do you say, Sammy?” The Devil practically purrs into his ear. “Should I share?”

There's a tongue tracing the shell of his ear, and damn if that isn't messing with his thought process. Besides, there's no denying that Gabriel's hot, or that Sam's thought about it. And he kinda wants to see where this is going.

So maybe he'll plead temporary insanity or something later, but for the time being, the suggestion sounds like an awesome idea.

“Oh _hell_ yes.” He breathes.

A slight widening of eyes.

There's not even a snap of fingers to warn him before his laptop is replaced by a very aroused archangel, straddling his thighs and pressing against him. He's sandwiched between the two; Lucifer behind, still working on his neck, and Gabriel in front, leaning in to claim his lips.

He has just enough time to notice that Gabriel's lips taste like burnt sugar and ozone, before Lucifer's biting at that spot again, and he's moaning into the Trickster's mouth. Gabriel returns the sound, and Sam's dick is suddenly _very_ interested in the proceedings.

The archangels aren't exactly courteous when it comes to his clothes. He hears the stitches of his overshirt give way under Lucifer's hands, but the t-shirt beneath disappears altogether, and the pair squabble for a moment over his jeans before they, too, dissolve into the ether. He has no idea where his shoes went, either.

"I need those." He mumbles halfheartedly, but his protest is cut off by Gabriel's lips again, effectively distracting him.

It's at this point that he realises that he's almost entirely naked, whilst both angels - who are both doing very un-angelic things to him, currently - are fully clothed. This strikes him as completely unfair, and he tries to remedy the situation by tugging at the piece of fabric nearest him, which just so happens to be Gabriel's shirt.

Lucifer appears to disapprove of this course of action, because his hands are capturing Sam's wrists, pulling them behind his back, and the Devil's smooth voice is purring in his ear.

"Where's the rush, Sammy?"

The human can only keen in response, Gabriel's lips muffling the sound.

That is, until Gabriel's lips move lower, trailing down his throat and his sternum _far_ too slowly. Sam's hips buck, desperate for friction, and he doesn't find anything but empty air.

But then the Trickster has teeth clasping the elastic waistband of his boxers, and his eyes are locked on Sam's, and Lucifer's providing an absolutely _filthy_ running commentary in his ear, and he really can't take much more of this.

"Oh Sam, if you could see yourself now." Lucifer's tone is husky and low, the words edging on a growl that sends heat straight to his groin. "Such a slut, for both of us."

A whine escapes him as Gabriel licks a swift stripe up the underside of his cock, hips thrusting uselessly in pursuit of friction. His eyes press closed and it's difficult to breathe through the intensity of it.

"No, Sammy. Watch him." The dark voice murmurs, and the human's eyes immediately fly open in response. "Good boy." Lucifer praises. "You'd do exactly as we asked, wouldn't you? So wanton, so desperate."

"Yes." Sam groans - and he would reflect on how far they've come, that he can say that word in Lucifer's presence without instinctive panic, but he's a little distracted by Gabriel's mouth at the moment.

The mouth in question is finally surrounding the human's cock in tight heat, and he looks completely obscene, eyes still locked on Sam's as he slides further down, and _holy fucking fuck no gag reflex._

One of the many, _many_ benefits to fucking an archangel.

"Look at him. That's _sinful_ , Sam. And they call me the tempter." Lucifer chastises in a low voice, grazing teeth over his earlobe again. Sam writhes and whines when Gabriel's tongue flicks over his slit, but his hands are held fast behind him. "Utterly blasphemous." The Devil adds. He's never had a problem with reminding Sam exactly who he's dealing with, and the realisation that he's doing this with two angels - two _archangels_ \- that his mate is holding him back while his mate's _brother_ sucks at his cock with abandon... well. It's a little too much to handle.

He might have been embarrassed about losing control so quickly, were it not for the fact that he's at the mercy of two of the most powerful beings in Creation.

He comes with a sound that's incomprehensible and gasping, back arching as far as possible in his position, and Gabriel just takes it all, swallowing down his release with a smirk in his eyes.

But even when he slumps against the bed, completely boneless, the Trickster's tongue doesn't still in its movements, and it takes him a few seconds to realise that Gabriel isn't finished with him.

And nor is Lucifer, if the slicked fingers sliding over the curve of his ass are anything to go by.  
  
But Sam's not a teenager anymore, and he needs quite a bit of time between earth-shattering orgasms, _thank you very much_.

Apparently, though, neither archangel got the memo, because he's somehow, impossibly growing hard again, and that just isn't fair.

He blames Heavenly mojo. Though he seriously doubts that this was what it was originally intended for.

Nonetheless, Lucifer's fingers have no difficulty pressing into him, limp and useless as he currently is, and he doesn't protest when Gabriel leans up to kiss him - the bitter taste of salt overlying the sugar, now.

And when the Devil's fingers find the bundle of nerves inside him that shoot sparks up his spine, he's no longer limp and useless, but instead grinding back into one angel and forwards into another, silently cursing the fact that they make it _so fucking good._

By the time Lucifer's three fingers into him, he's begging, the angels have lost considerably more clothing and he's regained the use of his hands. One of them is used to tug Gabriel closer even as Lucifer presses in, bottoming out in one slow, aching movement.

Sam's other hand is occupied, at that point, with curling fingers around the shafts of both his own and Gabriel's cocks, stroking in time with Lucifer's thrusts as he moans into the crook of _someone's_ shoulder, unable to take it.

He's not sure who comes first - possibly him, because the world goes blurry for a second - but he's certain that they all release with varying levels of noise each time.

And yet, somehow, the angels seem prepared to go again.

Sam's fairly sure that they're going to kill him.

*

Sam and Lucifer don't fight nearly as much, anymore. If anything, Lucifer and Gabriel fight the most often, but Sam is all too happy to act as mediator, on those occasions. As long as they promise to _share_.

Which, often, they don't. They challenge each other, test which of them can make their human come hardest or fastest. Often both.

But he doesn't mind. It helps them both blow off steam without coming to blows, and he has to admit that it's pretty much a win-win situation.

Even if he does have to make them stop after the third or fourth round.

He's only human, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, wow, this is the first rated explicit fic I've actually posted. Cool.


End file.
